Too Tired
by Katz Monster
Summary: May is too tired to walk to the campsite her and Drew arranged to sleep at. How will it tun out? Read to find out. ContestShipping


Hi Guys, this might be it for a few weeks. I'm having a bit of writer's block. Anyway hope you like this ContestShippy short&sweet. If you have any ideas for any ship please tell me to get out of this rut. Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon... or Chicken Noodle Soup.

* * *

Too Tired

May collapsed onto the ground, she did not want to go any further.

"Come on May, it's only another 3 kilometres." Drew said to try and get her to stand.

"I'm not walking any further until I get a bowl of noodle soup." May pouted not getting up from her spot on the path.

Drew gave a frustrated sigh, why was he so attached to the most selfish person he knew. Drew dug around in his pocket.

A chocolate bar. It was like a ray of shine amongst a storm for May. Drew held it out to her.

"We don't have any noodles or soup." He said, as if it was a tragedy. In truth, Drew had another packet of each in his bag, he just didn't want to get it out and make it for her.

May grabbed it from him and devoured it in two bites, not even chewing it.

"Thank you, I guess it will do for now." She said cheerfully.

The sun was setting in the mountains beyond them. They were a kilometre away from the camp site for the night.

May yawned. And yawned again. And fell down in the middle of the road again.

"Come on May. Just a little further." Drew said encouraging her to stand again.

"No (yawn), I'm too tired to walk." May said sleepily.

Drew rubbed his temples trying to come up with an idea. An idea popped into his head right away, he just wasn't sure he could do it.

'_No it must be done. She probably would even remember it, she is so tired. Groudon, she is adorable when she rubs her eye__like that._' Drew thought to himself.

"Here," He said, crouching down to her eye level. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride." He said as if he did this everyday.

May nodded and he turned around as she clambered onto his back.

Before long, May fell asleep hugging him closer and nuzzling his neck. At some point he could swear that he heard May say his name. Saying:

"Ohh, Drew."

"Never leave me again, Drew."

"Will you go out with me?"

And finally the the thing stunned him the most: "Kiss me, Drew."

Drew stopped for a moment thinking if he was hearing straight.

"Say that again." Drew asked her in her sleeping state.

Despite being asleepshe heard him and responded, "Kiss me, Drew."

"Okay, I know I'm not dreaming anymore." Drew said to himself.

The campsite was in sight.

When Drew got there, he set May down and got out her sleeping bag and pillow.

Setting them up, taking off her shoes he put her to bed with a:

"Good night, Beautiful. Sweet Dreams." and a kiss on the head.

Drew made himself dinner and when to bed. Positioning his sleeping bag only a meter away from hers.

May awoke to the smell of chicken noodle soup. Looking around, she saw Drew stirring a pot over the campfire.

Confused, she asked "How did I get here?"

Drew's cheeks when a light shade of pink.

"You collapsed in the middle of the road half an hour away. You said you were too tired to walk, so I carried you here and put you to bed." he finished, sheepishly.

"Ohh Drew, that's so sweet of you. Thank you." She said, making him blush harder.

"But..." Drew said starting to return to a normal colour.

"You were sleep talking, and you kept saying my name. What was that about?" Now it was May's turn to blush.

"Umm... Youweremyboyfriend." She said very quickly and very red. Drew blushed as well.

"Which reminds me, you asked me to this while you were asleep." Blushing rose-red Drew walked up to May and crouched down to her eye-level.

He gently kissed her on the lips, breaking away after a few seconds. He hugged her as she hugged back and whispered in her ear:

"Dreams can become reality. You just have to make it happen."

* * *

Please review, ideas, likes, advice. It fuels my imagination.

Katz Monster signing off to cuddle and have cheese toasties with plush Growlithe.


End file.
